


Movie Night

by hothdong



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, siyoo biggest MCU fans, throuple sandwitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothdong/pseuds/hothdong
Summary: Saturdays are always movie night at their house and they always fight over who's gonna be in the middle when they cuddle. It's then when Handong remembers about the first time they met.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Movie Night

Their weekend plans were great, but the weather didn't seem to agree with them. They had to stay at home and they surely didn't mind it, Yoohyeon loved being the big spoon when they cuddled on the sofa, and they knew that Siyeon loved being in the middle.  
  
"Being hugged and being able to hug is the best position, you can't trade with me Handong"  
  
Said girl looked at her girlfriend, pouting while she held both of her hands and proceeded to sit on her lap. The younger girl was trying to not laugh at the current situation, she knew that her lovers enjoyed quarreling over stupid things, they never did it seriously and they always got what they want from each other so it was a lost battle since the beginning.  
  
The Chinese woman ended up sandwiched in the middle of her girlfriends' bodies, and she couldn't be happier. Yoohyeon's fingers were softly massaging her scalp and Siyeon was pinching her hands softly while they watched an avengers movie. She started thinking about how she met them, the loves of her life, when she accidentally bought tickets to watch Captain America: Civil War and decided to go with it and see what the Marvel franchise had to offer her.  
  
She had been given a seat between two girls who seemed to had gone alone, but they really had their merch on point. The girl from her right had a Captain America shirt and phone case from what she got to see, she even had bought the popcorn with the character on the cardboard. Meanwhile the girl on her left was the same, but in this case Iron Man was all over her stuff, she even had socks with what it looked like his robotic suit.  
  
As the movie went on, Handong was getting more and more lost. Did she even think about looking at what the movie was about? No, and she was starting to regret it. The movie did let her know about what was going on but she always felt like she was missing something, and the girls on both of her sides were definitely too invested in the movie to be bothered while it was playing. So once the credits started rolling, she spoke.  
  
"So, um. Can any of you guys explain to me why these two fought?"  
  
"Shh! We're gonna miss the end scene."  
  
The girl from her right side showed her palm and kept watching how the credits rolled, making her even more confused.  
  
"But the movie just-"  
  
She was cut off by a hand in her mouth by the girl on her left, and suddenly the screen showed another scene. She was definitely not expecting that to happen. And once it finished she saw how both of the girls acknowledged each other's presence and looked at their outfits before doing a handshake.  
  
"It's nice meeting you, I'm Siyeon and as you can see I'm team Captain America"  
  
"Nice to meet you Siyeon, I'm Yoohyeon and I'm team Iron Man. Do you want to grab something to eat while we teach this woman about the wonderful MCU world?"  
  
"I would love to."  
  
Both girls were smiling at each other and Handong felt like she was third wheeling, which was weird because they just met. After introducing herself as a possible new Marvel fan, the girls took her to a fast food restaurant nearby and talked about the world surrounding the movie they just watched. It sparked something inside her and she promised them that she would watch the movies, to what they replied asking her if they could meet again to watch them with her.  
  
And so they started seeing each other once a week, Saturday nights were reserved for Marvel movies and once they finished them they re-watched other sagas such as Harry Potter or The Lord of The Rings. When did it happen? They didn't really know, but something sparked between them and they ended up confessing their feelings to each other one night where they were watching a Twilight movie and drinking wine, maybe too much wine.  
  
Handong snapped back to the current moment she was in when she felt a pair of lips kissing her forehead, it was Siyeon.  
  
"You missed"  
  
The black haired girl looked at her confused, she got closer until she kissed her lips and the brunette laughed when she saw her girlfriend all flushed, trying to hide her face on her neck right after.  
  
"There, better"  
  
Who would've thought that getting the wrong tickets to a movie and staying would've brought her so much happiness in the form of two amazing women?

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on twitter @hothdong!!
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
